Running From Love
by Megasaurus Rexter
Summary: Trickey, Jake, Brody, and Tasha are in a love square. Who will go for who? Find out by reading Running From Love. Rated T for mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This might be different from the real game but that's ok!**

_Trickey's POV_

"Jake run hurry!" Trickey yelled as the cop ran after Jake.

Trickey and Jake had been dating for six months and he didn't seem to actually be into her, more like Tasha with her tighter and shorter shirt and skinny pants. Trickey and Jake had only hugged and held hands.

Jake escaped the cop and they event back to his place, a tiny trailer, and went into his room. He sat Trickey down and sat next to her, he had been quite on the way back. Jake held Trickey's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Trickey, I almost got caught today but I lost him when the trains came fast. I started to realize what life was about and I want you to know that...I don't think this will work anymore."He said.

Trickey looked at Jake, stood up, and slapped him running out and to Brody's house, her best guy friend who was dating Tasha.

She ran in, seeing his parents were out again, and went to the back room of the trailer finding him asleep.

"Brody?" She whispered trying to wake him up, it worked.

She was bawling by now and he sat up. He asked what happened and she told him. They sat on his bed, his arms around her and talked. He ended up telling her that Tasha broke up with him and was going to ask out Jake.

"Was I doing something wrong?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No, not at all. Hey look at me for a second." He said removing his arms from her waist. He stood up and stood her up. Brody put his left hand on Trickey's hip and his right hand on her jaw bone. He slowly leaned in and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jakes P.O.V.**_

Jeez OWW that hurt my face, that beotch. Man, I just broke up with her it's not the end of the world. I got up and decided to go to Tasha's, I liked her more than Trickey. That's the main reason I broke up with her.

"Hey Tasha, it's over _with_ Trickey, what about you and Brodey?" I asked when I finally got to her trailer.

"Ya babe, it's over with that loser." She smirked throwing her arms around me."Our plan worked!"

"Ya." I said."But I feel bad, she was so devastated."

"Oh well, screw her she will get over it." Tasha whispered in my ear, our arms still wrapped around each other.

Did I do the right thing?

"And besides now we have each other." She said pulling away fast so she could she my face. "What's wrong? DO NOT obsess over that girl, I mean seriously she may be smarter but I am hotter. And you know about things I will do."

Tasha was right, Trickey was more of a good girl and wouldn't actually do anything. Tasha on the other hand, I have heard stories from the town she moved from.

"Ok babe, don't worry." I whispered in her ear while pulling her close to my body." So what do you wanna do?"

"Well..." she said pulling me into her trailer.

_**Brody's P.O.V.**_

We had slept in my room, just laid there hand in hand, my arms around her. My dad walked in once but then left seeing I had a girl in my room. I had known this girl for so long and had never realized the reason I hated jake so much was because I loved her.

She was facing the and slowly turned over and faced me. I pulled her close, considering she was asleep.

About ten minutes later she opened her adorable sleepy eyes and said, " Good morning!"

"Good morning babe, how did you sleep?" I asked.

She looked at me and leaned up and whispered in my ear," Are we dating or not?"

Her face her beautiful face, her laugh her marvelous laugh, and her intelligence he insane intelligence, were all factors of the reason why I said yes.

"I am going to have to go home soon, my mom might freak out." She said standing up and stretching.

"Ok but first..."I never finished because by the time I was up she was pinned on the wall and we were making out.

She started to laugh, but then got very serious. She started to take off my shirt slowly. (Man did I have nice abb's) When got done with my shirt we kinda flopped on my bed, I am not going to tell you how the next ten minutes went but I'm sure you get it.

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

"Wow and even before me!" I exclaimed. My best friend had just came over and told me everything that had happened.

"Haha ya, but I honestly love Brody, what if he doesn't love me back?" She asked. She was out of her mind, all of her beautiful goldenblonde hair, perfect body.

A long time ago I annonced I was bisexual, after that she did to. I have had biggest crush on her ever since.

"Trickey you are beautiful and smart and funny, no one could ever not love you, I think you should know something." I said standing up.

"Yes what is it?" she asked, also standing up.

I took her hand and looked straight into her eyes, theses beautiful eyes, and said, "I love you."


End file.
